The curse of the underwater ruins
by Erin Elric
Summary: Lupin steals the key to some ruins that holds the greatest treasure but is the curse to much for him. bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Lupin the third fic. Please read and review no flames. If there is spelling errors I'm sorry I can't spell and these computers in my school have no spell check. One more thing if I misspell any names let me know I'm not sure if I'm spelling the characters names right.

The curse of the underwater ruins.

Ch 1 It takes a thief

Lupin quickly walked down the hallway staring at his new stolen possession. The bugler alarms went off. He chuckled. "So much for getting away without incident."

He looked down at the bracelet he was holding. "Now how to hide this baby?" he asked himself. "Well duh." He said fastening it to his wrist then he pulled his jacket sleeve over his wrist so no one could see it.

"Sir!" called a guard.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you seen any suspicious characters around?"

"Yeah a shifty looking guy went that way talking to himself." He said pointing the opposite way he was going.

"Thank you sir. You may go now." Said the guard leaving.

"Thanks!" he laughed to himself. "Like stealing candy from a baby."

He walked out of the museum.

"Hurry up Lupin!" called Jigen.

"Shhh! I'm trying not to look suspicious." He said getting in the car.

"Did you get it?"

"Yup." He said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet with a red jewel in the middle of it. "The key to the underwater city ruins."

They went back to the hotel they were staying at.

Lupin was holding his arm up to the window catching the light in the jewel. "A real beut isn't it."

"Hey Lupin how long are you going to flash that thing around?" asked Jigen.

"Yeah it's really annoying." Said Goemon.

"Come on Lupin let me wear it for a while." Said Kujiko hugging him.

"Okay." He said trying to take it off. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

"It's stuck!"

"Stuck how?" she yelled trying to take it off of him.

"I don't know!"

"Here let me try." Said Jigen yanking on it. "You it's stuck all right."

"I'll cut it off then." Said Goemon drawing his sword.

"No don't if you cut it we'll never get the treasure!" yelled Lupin

"So what are you going to do wear it for the rest of your life?"

"For the treasure I would."

"I thought it was cursed." Said Jigen

"No such thing."

"Then what was the mess with the curse of King Tut's mask?" asked Fujiko

"Bad luck that's all."

"Lupin!"

"All right fine. First thing in the morning we get the treasure okay."

"I don't know I got a bad feeling about this."

Next chapter _Enter Zenigata_. See ya till then. Remember read review no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back. Please read review no flames. Can't spell so if misspelled over look it.

The curse of the underwater ruins 

Ch 2 Enter Zenigata

"I'm telling you Lupin stole the damn thing!" yelled Zenigata 

"Inspector Zenigata we have no proof of that Lupin was the one who done this." Said the museum curator

A security guard walked in.

"Finally. This man here was sent on a wild goose chase by a man after the robbery."

"What did he look like?" asked Zenigata

"Black hair, dark eyes, red bl-"

"Blazer?"  
"Um yes sir."

"LUPIN!"

Back at the hotel room they were staying at….

It was late that night. Lupin tossed and turned in his bed. He mumbled in French.

All his talking in his sleep woke Fujiko up. She yawned loudly when she rolled over on her side in her own bed to see what was wrong with Lupin. "Lupin darling?" she asked.

Lupin sat straight up and began to get out of bed.

"Lupin?"

He walked over to the window and opened it.

She figured that he just needed fresh air until he climbed out onto the ledge. "Lupin!" she screamed jumping out of the bed.

Her screaming brought him back to his senses. He screamed then jumped back into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I-" his arm started to lift up on its own then began to pull him to the window. "Fujiko help!"

She grabbed his other arm. "Fight it Lupin!"

All the screaming got everyone's attention because they ran into the room.

"What the friggen' hell?" yelled Jigen.

"My god!" yelled Goemon

As they ran over there to help Fujiko pull Lupin away from the window. They were successful and shut and locked the window.

"Thank you." Said Lupin who was still shooken up from his near swan dive out the window.

"What the hell was going on with you Lupin?" Demanded Fujiko

"I don't know. Something tried to pull me oyut of the window."

"I can see that, but hwy?"

"The bracelet! It was the bracelet!"

"It triede to pull you out the window?"

"Yes I mean it's hard to believe but it did."

"I don't believe it."

"What? You accually think I tried to toss myself out the window?"

"No but come on. You must have been sleep walking."

"I wasn't sleep walking Fujiko it was the bracelet!"

"If you say so."

Now he was annoied., "Fujiko I can't believe you of all people think I lied! Have I ever lied to you guys."

"Well…" at the same time they started naming off random insidents.

"Nevermind don't answer that."

"But what are we going to do till we get the bracelet off of you. Tie you to the bed?" said Fujiko.

"Hm! Kinky!" announced Lupin.

"LUPIN!" she yelled slapping him.

"Ow!"

"We got to do something man, before you toss yourself out the window." Said Jigen.

"Hmmm…." He thought for a while.

"Handcufs." Said Fujiko.

"Handcufs?" asked Jigen and Goemon

"Oh yeah the handcufs." Said Lupin as Fujiko pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcufs.

"Ew do I even want to know what those are for." Said Jigen.

Lupin smiply just laughed. "It's not what you think." He said as he handcufed one hand to the bed post.

"Sure it's not." Said Jigen leaving the room.

"It's not."

"If you say so." Said Goemon as he left for his room.

Next chapter coimg soon. I'm tried of typing for now. See ya then. Remember read review no flames. Thanks for the reveiws.


	3. Chapter 3

At last I have returned. Thanks for all the reviews. Much love to all.

The curse of the underwater ruins.

Ch 3 Voices

"Damnit! Where are the keys to these things!" yelled Lupin as he struggled with the handcuffs stuck tight to the bedpost.

"Hold your horses will you." Said Fujiko searching through her purse.

"Well hurry it up will ya." He said trying to get himself free which was hard to do giving he was basically stuck laying down.

"Found it!" announced Fujiko when the door burst open.

"Run for it guys-" yelled Jigen when he was cut off by.

"Found you at last Lupin! And your already hand cuffed, with pink fuzzy handcuffs… what the! Nevermind you are under arrest!" yelled Zenigata

"Hi ya pops." Said Lupin as he almost had his hands free.

The others ran for the window to jump onto the nearby roof.

"Hurry Lupin!" called Fujiko

As they jumped down onto various roofs to the parking lot.

"Coming!" he called but he was still stuck.

"Your mine at last Lupin!" yelled Zenigata

Lupin jerked his hand and ripped the bedpost from the bed.

"Whoa! How did you do that… wait your under arrest!"

He ran for the window. "Toddles pops!" he yelled as he followed their lead only to get stuck to the window. Now poor little Lupin dangled out of the window staring at the ground below. He screamed loudly.

"Come on Lupin!" called Fujiko

"I can't I'm stuck!"

Zenigata walked up to the window. "Whoa! Crap! Crap! Crap! Hang on Lupin!"

Either which way Lupin was screwed and he knew it. He was going to get arrested or fall out of the window. So he took the best option. "Help me pops!"

"Lupin!" screamed Fujiko

"Go on without me guys!" he called as Zenigata pulled him into the window just in time to see the rest of Lupin's gang get away. "Oh well at least I have you. Lupin the third you are under arrest!"

At the jail.

Lupin sat on his bed planning his escape. Though he knew the others could probably get him out. He could still hear Zenigata bragging that he had finally caught the infamous Lupin the third. He could see the headlines now plastered on every news channel and newspaper. 'Lupin the third finally caught while dangling out of a hotel window hand cuffed to a bedpost by fuzzy pink handcuffs.'

"How embarrassing it'll take me years to build my rep back." He said out loud laying down on the bed.

"Lupin…"

"Huh?" he asked opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Lupin…"

"Who's there?"

"Awaken…"

He noticed that the bracelet was glowing. "What the hell?" Pain shoot through his arm and he cried out.

Meanwhile…

"I don't like his he's to quiet." Said Zenigata watching Lupin through the monitor then focused back on his noodle dinner.

"Inspector look!" yelled a guard.

He looked up to see Lupin blast a hole in the wall.

"Holy shit!" he yelled dashing down the hallway. "Damnit Lupin!" he yelled when he saw him.

But Lupin ignored him.

"Lupin! Pay attention to me when I yell at you!"

He slowly looked up at him. His eyes were glowing red. Redder than his bright red blazer.

He screamed as he backed away. He shook his head then told himself. "No I have to arrest him." He slapped the handcuffs onto Lupin's wrist. "Lupin the third you're under arrest again."

He ignored him and started walking forward.

"Hey! Damnit Lupin stop walking!"

He continued walking and began to drag the unfortunate Zenigata along with him.

"Stop it Lupin!"

He walked up to a wall.

"What are you going to do now. You're trapped in here. Now surrender."

He placed his hands on the wall and blasted a huge hole in it.

"Okay maybe you can.. Hey!" he yelled when he continued to drag him.

They were now outside in the parking lot.

A car pulled up with Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko in it.

"So this was your plan huh." Said Zenigata.

"Lupin? What the hell man? Never mind get in." said Jigen as he noticed the guards that were running out of the prison.

"Your all under arrest!" yelled Zenigata.

"Lupin! Why is he with you what the hell are you thinking?" yelled Fujiko

He ignored her.

She got out of the car and took his hand. "Lupin sweetie what's wrong with you." She noticed his eyes were red and glowing. "Lupin." She gasped.

"Get him in the car!" yelled Jigen as the guards got closer.

Fujiko dragged him and Zenigata over to the car and they drive off.

"Hey!" protested Zenigata.

"Given the current situation you have to go with us." Said Jigen.

"I think Lupin is getting back to normal." Said Fujiko

His eyes changed back. "What happened?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." Said Fujiko

Zenigata undid the handcuffs. "You blasted a hole in the jail wall and you dragged me down the hallway."

"I did?" asked Lupin

"Yes you did."

"Lupin what's with you man you possessed or some thing?" asked Jigen

"All I remember was some one calling my name." He looked down at his bracelet. "We have to find the treasure so I can get this thing off."

"Now just hold on a minute! I ain't going on no treasure hunt!" yelled Zenigata

"Pops I'd let you go really but I'm a bit pressed for time here, or do you want me to turn into Demon eyes Lupin again. Besides we need a plane and you can get us one."

"No deal."

"You'll get a cut of the treasure."

"Hmm."

"I'll return the bracelet when I'm done."

"Hmmm."

"I'll let you arrest me for one day."

"A month."

"How about a week?"

"No a month or no deal."

"Fine."

"Lupin my enemy you got yourself a plane."

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews sorry for the long wait. Remember read review no flames.

The curse of the underwater ruins 

Ch 4 Plane trip

Lupin didn't feel well he was worried that what had happened in the prison would happen again.

"You okay?" asked Fujiko

"Yeah just a little tired."

"You should rest. Here lay your head on my shoulder."

"Thanks." He said laying his head on her shoulder.

In a short time he fell asleep.

"Lupin. Lupin sweetie wake up." Said Fujiko shaking him.

"Huh? Uh…"

"We're at the air port."

"Oh." He got out of the car. "You ready to play your role Pops?"

"Of course I am. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Said Zenigata

"You are aware that I'm not going to jail yet right?"

"Of course I am! What do you think I am some kind of idiot?"

"I was just checking."

He glared at him.

"Right. Let's get this over with."

The group walked over to the airplane hanger.

"Halt!" yelled a guard who ran over to them. "This area is restricted. Unless you have the proper papers I can't let you in."

"Papers! I don't need any papers. I'm inspector Zenigata of Interpol. I am brining in the infamous Lupin the third."

"Hi." Said Lupin.

"Lupin the third! Go right ahead sir."

"Thank you."

They walked into the hanger as soon as the got near the plane.

"I can't believe how stupid that guard was." Said Jigen.

"We should be grateful that on this night they choose such a man to stand guard." Said Goemon

"We're not out of the clear yet guys." Said Lupin.

"Lupin's right we don't know if-" before Fujiko could finish that sentence they heard sirens in the distance.

"Maybe that guard wasn't so stupid after all." Said Jigen

"Crap! This just isn't my day! Let's get this bird off the ground!" yelled Lupin

Jigen nodded as he ran on board the plane and started the engines.

Geomon raised the hanger doors so the plane could take off.

Fujiko boarded the plane.

Lupin was following her. "Come on Pops unless you want to go to jail!"

"Great now I'm running from the law." He mumbled following him.

"Hit it Jigen!" yelled Lupin as Goemon hoped on the plane at the last minute.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled as the plane began to move.

Soon they were in the air leaving the local cops in disbelief.

"Oh my God I'm a criminal." Said Zenigata

"You'll get used to it." Said Lupin

He glared at him.

"Hey Lupin. Where exactly are we going?" asked Jigen.

"Um… I don't know."

"What!" they all yelled.

"Well I hadn't planed this far yet."

"Lupin." Sighed Fujiko

He laughed nervously then paused. "Ouch!" he yelped grabbing his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"The bracelet it's tightening up. Urgh! God it hurts!"

"Than take it off." Said Zenigata.

"We tried all ready." Said Fujiko

"Let me see it." Zenigata grabbed the sides of the bracelet and with all his might tried to pull it a part. He tired three times and failed all three. "Okay it is stuck on there."

"Told you so." Said Fujiko

"It's all right the pain will go… away…" he said. His face paled.

"You all right?"

Before he could answer he collapsed.

"Lupin!" yelled Fujiko

In Lupin's dream 

He was all alone in a dark place.

"Lupin!" called the voice he had heard while he was in jail.

"Who's there?"

"You are a very good host Lupin."

"Host."

"I'm living in your body after all."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name is not important."

"What do you want with me?"

"To be free. My soul is trapped in this bracelet for all eternity to protect the treasure."

"What a bad deal. So let me guess you want to take over my body and live as me."

"No. I just want to be free."

"Well get off of my wrist and out of my mind and I'll free you."

"Your jokes do nothing to me, Lupin."

"Okay so how do I free you?"

"Take me to the city where the treasure lays."

"I would but I don't know where it's at."

"You know where it is."

"No I don't."

"Yes… you do."

Lupin woke up.

"Lupin your all right!" exclaimed Fujiko

He stood up. "Jigen."

"Yeah?"

"I know where we're going."

Next chapter coming soon. Remember read review no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: First of all I would like to apologize for the long and delayed gap between this chapter and the last I've been busy with college and have a had a bad case of writers block.

To Ten-chan "Happy birthday!"

Curse of the Underwater Ruins

Chapter 5 Location is Key

"So where are we going, Lupin?" asked Jigen as he looked over the monitors of the plane.

"Start flying towards the Mediterranean sea I'll know when we're close."

"What? What kind of cryptic shit is that man? What are the coordinates?"

"Well I don't exactly know, know."

Fujiko sighed and place her hand on her fore head. "Lupin that doesn't make any sense! How can we go some where if you don't even know where it is."

"I think its an interesting idea." Said Goemon. "Most men rarely know where they are going in life anyways so lets go with Lupin's gut feelings on this."

"Thanks Goemon." Said Lupin. He glanced over at Zenigata. "What do you think pops?"

"I'm going to go to jail. This is the end of my career I'll be known around the world as a criminal." Sobbed Zenigata

"Oh it'll be okay pops. I'll just tell the cops that I kidnapped you when I get arrested. If I get arrested after this." he said winking

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Sure I can't have you being a common criminal like me you'd make a terrible criminal."

Zenigata chuckled. "So where are we going?"

"Towards the Mediterranean sea."

"Why?"

Lupin sighed and lifted up his sleeve so Zenigata could see the bracelet. "After I strapped this on it got stuck on me. Ever since I got out the prison I've been hearing this strange woman's voice in my head. When I blacked out a little bit ago she spoke to me and told me to take the bracelet back to "the city where the treasure lies." and she'll be free. When I woke up I had a feeling to go to the Mediterranean sea."

"So what is that bracelet?"

"It came from Greece the rumor goes that it was cursed. The story I heard goes that the bracelet was found floating in the water the Greece viewed the bracelets as an acceptantance from their gods for doing a good job worshipping them. The bracelet was kept by a wealthy family in Athens and each person who owned it supposedly died horrible deaths. After the whole family was wiped out the bracelet was hidden in cave outside of Athens and was discovered many years later. Supposedly the curse is still with it the Athenians thought the bracelet came from Hades himself but no one knows where it came from."

"Wow Lupin you certainly do a lot of research to still an item."

"Actually it was in a museum pamphlet that I grabbed when I stole it."

"Oh."

"So I take it that this spirit in you wants you to return it to its rightful place?" asked Jigen

"Apparently." said Lupin

"But what if the bracelet really belongs to Hades himself?" asked Zenigata

"Do you really believe that old story? The bracelet probably belong to a bunch of unhealthy paranoid people." said Lupin

"I don't know Lupin I have a bad feeling about this." said Fujiko

"Well we're about to find out what's up cause we over the Mediterranean sea now."

"Land there." said Lupin pointing out the window at an isolated island.

"Okay if you say so." said Jigen as he began to bring the plane to its descend.

"I hope the whole island is made of gold."

"I hope we don't met Hades face to face… I really don't want to die before I arrest Lupin and he stays in jail." Said Zenigata after he finished that sentence the others expressed their concern.

"Will you guys stop worrying there is no curse and there is no Hades!" As soon as Lupin yelled the whole plane lost power.

Everyone began to scream and panic. "Okay maybe I was wrong maybe there is a curse!" yelled Lupin

To be continued….


End file.
